theodoretugboatfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BoCo
Hi BoCo -- we are excited to have Theodore Tugboat Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a great job getting started here with good content building! I went ahead and did some categorization on your character pages -- I hope that's ok! It's easier to do now than when you get up to 100s of pages :). If you have any questions or I can help you set things up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 03:36, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Good job Hey BoCo you've done great with the Theodore tugboat wikia, you created a good artical.Bulldog180 20:16, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Admin? I was wondering if I could be an admin here, as I'm ready to work here now. Let me know on my talk page. ZEM talk to me! 17:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) : Thanks, and here is how: ::Bureaucrats can also turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using . However, only staff can remove those rights. There is a link to UserRights on the list of special pages, which is always available in the toolbox in the sidebar menu. ::First enter the user's name (capitalization matters!) and click "Edit User Groups". The form shown at the right will be made available. Select the appropriate right(s) under "Groups you can change", fill in "Reason for change", and click "Save User Groups". Make sure you're giving rights to the right person by checking the links to the user page and the contributions! Once you save the form, a confirmation message will display which groups the user is now in, and the change in rights will be recorded at . ::The user gains administrator access immediately. There is a link to the user's talk page on the form -- after receiving the confirmation, you may wish to use this to notify and congratulate the user, and perhaps provide links to ''Help:Administrators' how-to guide and any local policies for administrators on your wiki.'' Thanks again! ZEM talk to me! 05:32, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Signature Would you like this signature I've made for you? Here it is: BoCo talk page me! . You can the wiki text from here and paste it in the signature box on your preferences page, don't forget to check the "raw signature" box. I hope you like! ZEM talk to me! 14:13, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Color Scheme Do you like the new skin I gave the Theodore Wiki? ZEM talk to me! 17:56, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Wuzup So what are you up to? Are you going to help work on the wiki here soon? ZEM talk to me! 01:43, 14 January 2009 (UTC) forum hey dude can i create a page about my forum on here? btw I joined your forum. Bulldog180 Woof!. 15:11, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Slow Sorry things have been going so slowly, but I'll try to come here every day or so and work here and there. I've been fixing broken links and such. ZEM talk to me! 21:41, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Hey dude could you make me an admin here? Bulldog180 Woof!. 20:31, 27 March 2009 (UTC)